


Mesmerized

by lunareflect



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu humor attempts., Blow Jobs, Canon settings, Drunk Sex, Fellatio, Irrumatio, Japan Volleyball Association, M/M, Moving On, One Night Stand, Pervert, Pining, Possessiveness, Rare Pair, Romantic Angst, Rough Sex, Sakusa is a beast!, Sakusa is a switch!, This is actually a love story., Too much kurotsuki in this world of sakutsuki, fuck buddy, kinda fluff because Atsumu exist XD, would add tags as story progress!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareflect/pseuds/lunareflect
Summary: This should be a one night thing.Sakusa was mesmerized.He awakens his dominant side.That night he set his goal.He fucks like an alpha.He eats the blond like a hungry beast.Will he get his heart stolen?
Relationships: Atsumu Miya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 39
Kudos: 117





	1. Just a one night thing

**Author's Note:**

> One night my imagination ran wild while listening to EARNED IT (50 Shades of Grey soundtrack) so I suggest you play it while reading. 
> 
> *Changing POV but per whole chapter if needed.  
> One thing: I won’t be writing in Atsumu’s dialect, just read it on his behalf . XD yer yer yer awesome ppl
> 
> This is a rare pair. I never knew I needed Sakusa X Tsukki until I wrote this.
> 
> Plot coming!

The last whistle that indicated their team won has been blown. Everyone is celebrating except this one man. He was too mesmerized by the sight of a blond man on the bench where the last ball that he spiked with all his might fell dead, he seems familiar. If he is not mistaken the man plays volleyball as well he just can’t remember which team, he has the height and every physical aspects of an athlete. All are admirable, except the aura that radiates through his whole. It was sad, like its longing for someone. The blond guy seems to be shooting gaze, not too much prying but he followed where this man with glasses was looking until he reached of Japan’s Volleyball Associations staff, Kuroo Tetsuro, he knew the guy since they both belong to Tokyo volleyball teams who entered the nationals, that discovery left a smirk on him.

Snapped out of the trance as Atsumu jerked an arm to his shoulders which he hated because you know, he’s full of sweat.

“Get your filthy arms away from me.” he demands.

“Oh man, it’s not like we never shared and tasted each other’s sweats.” Atsumu whispers while he grins.

“fuck you, for gods sake we are in the middle of a court now.” Trying to mask his annoyance with a fake smile.

Atsumu then transform into the respectable athlete he is as the flash of the cameras started to blind them. And the blond man was out of sight now.

Liquor pouring, bottom’s up, the night was loud. Neon amber lights invades every sides of this popular street in Tokyo. Sakusa as the clean freak he is huddled alone in one of the most isolated part of the bar not the typical victory party, it’s more like a reunion, everyone from Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers are present together with their boisterous friends which is understandable, the most awaited match between the freak duo has come to its conclusion. Not the type of crowd he could enjoy, the only thing that’s making him company that night was the unlimited fancy drinks that was served from the bar top where everyone refill their drinks to their hearts content.

“A glass of Mojito please.” Said the familiar build that wobbly made his way on the liquor counter, he was that man. It doesn’t seem to be his first glass of cocktail seeing the state he is in now, probably his 5th? 6th? most 8th? Oh god he looks drunk. The man seems not to notice him, he was too occupied by his own thoughts still carrying the same expression from how he saw him from earlier that day.

_‘You make it look like its magic ~’_   
_‘Cause I see nobody, nobody, but you you you~’_   
_‘I’m never confused~...’_

The blond sat just one chair away from Sakusa, placing his back against the counter top where the elbow of his arm that holds the alcohol was resting. He is wearing a plain shirt below a cardigan giving Sakusa enough view to see his sexy collarbones. And a pair of pants that highlights how slim his long legs are as it crossed above another. He must be a real pervert by how he unconsciously nibble his lip at the sight. He owns noticeably long slender fingers. That made a thought bubbled at Sakusa _I wanna touch those._ He managed to steal a gaze to the blond man’s jaded golden eyes which was too breathtaking for him. And what more turned him on was — the man looks absolutely neat from head to toe and more to blame for the club’s disc jockey for playing the erotic Earned It from one of the most hypersexual movie made. From that moment he set his _goal_ that night.

“hey, you might pierce a hole to that man.” Sakusa made his move.

“excuse me?” the blond scoffs as Sakusa managed to get his attention.

“You seems lonely so I’m in as your drinking accomplice tonight.” He tried his best to be audible as the music and youth’s rambunctiousness added to the cacophony of the night.

“oh I must be lucky to be asked by the number one monster from Itachiyama, but thanks no.” said the blond man with his resting bitch face on.

“oh so you know me.” Sakusa smile flattered.

“who would not?”

“Mind if you tell me yours too.”

“Tsukishima Kei.” He answered reluctantly.

“woah... I remember you now, so you are that infamous middle blocker from Karasuno. You did Ushiwaka a great slap.” Sakusa says looking proud.

_So he is Tsukishima Kei, seems interesting._

“Parties are made to be enjoyed, not to torture yourself Mr. Middle Blocker.” Sakusa starts again not wanting for the conversation to end although he was rejected earlier.

“Coming from you, alone here, I can’t even picture how is this called “enjoying”, and what are you talking about torture?” Tsukishima hollers in confusion.

“Kuroo Tetsuro seems to be the man.” He grins. As he saw Tsukishima’s reaction who was caught off guard now.

“None of your business.” Tsukishima said almost heavy lidded.

“Oh come on, you need more booze and just forget it.” Sakusa answered his brows furrow when he saw the blond radiates sadness, at some point it made a jab inside of him.

And he must be greedy for offering another glass of liquor.

_oh I wanna take care of him._

“Fuck off.”

“Oh Tsukishima-kun, don’t be too rude, it’s turning me on.” Sakusa jokingly spouts.

“You must be drunk now.” Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed in exasperation, facing the wavy haired man that has now moved next to him, there’s no space between them now.

“Well, maybe I am.” He then grabbed Tsukishima’s nape and pulled him with a kiss. Forcing his tongue inside the blond man’s mouth. He taste of lemon and kinda bitter-sour from alcohol. Knowing the other man was too drunk compare to him he didn’t let go until the man gave in and is kissing him back. Oh god his lips was too soft for Sakusa to savor.

He knew they were cloistered by the dim of the bar, he broke the wall between them as Sakusa started to run his hand admiring Tsukishima’s curve through his clothes. And damn he wanna touch the real thing now. He then apply force as he clench between the fabric, Tsukishima flinched at the motion. He started to play at the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt as he made piecemeal attempts to shove his hand inside to feel the real thing, and finally he did, his skin is warmer and soft. He runs his hands admiring the curves without the medium now as it travel to Tsukishima’s back feeling his spine that gives him shivers. Sakusa’s calloused hands are warm and it felt raw at every touch, Tsukishima groans to every ticklish movements inside his shirt. Sakusa can feel the heat burning inside him now as his pants tightened, now he wants more. Sakusa’s hands moved in provocation all over Tsukishima’s torso pressing and rubbing erratically. Until he got the reply that he wants, the blond has now his hands placed in Sakusa’s jaw as he torridly kiss the man. That was the consent that he needs.

Knowing he is making a bold move but who cares? He wants him, he had never felt like this before — enchanted by someone and wanting to violate them.

The scene escalated quickly as both found themselves on a bed inside Sakusa’s room, it was the apartment he shared with a number of his teammates. It looks expensive, smells nice, his sheets unexpectedly scented of Febreeze Lavender not to Tsukishima’s liking, a pile of disinfectant and several boxes of face masks was neatly arranged at the table. The blond found it really peculiar at some point. This man must be really a cleanliness maniac.

Sakusa must have lost his mind and awaken his dominant side. Well who could resist a Tsukishima Kei? Fucking no one! He is breathtakingly beautiful for Sakusa’s eyes, added the fact that he was on his bed unguarded was a sight too arousing.

“Are you just gonna... stand there and stare?” Tsukishima who was drowned in alcohol as he pants between the lines.

“No, I’ll gonna fuck you good tonight, that you’ll forget about everything. I’ll gonna fucking break you until you cry and beg.” Sakusa state his threats with fury.

How sexy the scene might be? Only the amber light shines through their skin.

He then dives into Tsukishima as he nuzzle on his neck. Every warm breath that tickles makes  
the blond under him groan. He bites and sucks at Tsukishima’s neck that would surely live a mark. The blond grips Sakusa’s locks to apply more pressure as the raven haired sucks him. Sakusa then made his move to remove Tsukishima’s shirt and throw it on the floor.  
He was enthralled by the sight below those shirts, Tsukishima own a well built torso muscles, his complexion is something that made Sakusa drool as his body arched against the bed, damn his curves are truly praiseworthy.

“I knew it... you are so beautiful Tsukishima.” Sakusa admires tugging his knee between the blond’s thighs.

“You know what I need, and thats not it.” Tsukishima protests.

The man on top leans down to Tsukishima’s ears as he whispers. “Oh you’ll get what you need crow.” His bedroom voice was too sexy that made the crow under him skipped a heart beat.

Sakusa tug his own shirt off, and damn that made Tsukishima’s pupils dilate in admiration. With his masculinity and broad shoulders he leaned down forward placing his arms side by side the blond under him. He caged him like a crow that isn’t allowed to fly as he lance a burning gaze to Tsukishima. He proceeds to Tsukishima’s lips gives it a soft peck, another peck but this time it is venomous at third he settle with bites and sucks every edge both are fighting for dominance. His shoulder blades mounts as he proceeds,whilst Tsukishima grabs Sakusa’s face. He advance lower to his neck, nuzzling and kissing Tsukishima’s beauty bones. Those are sexier than the super models’ from top notch fashion magazines.

“Man I love this.” Sakusa can’t help but to voice his flattery to what earlier was out of reach but now was served only for him to feast.

He proceeds lower sucking the blond’s nipple like a thirsty baby who wanted milk whilst his other hand erratically rub to the other. Sakusa got the prize he wants when Tsukishima left out a pleasured moan.

“oh god Tsukishima, you make cute sounds.”

“Bullshit enough with the foreplay.” Tsukishima suggests.

“No, no... we need rituals.” Sakusa jokes.

He felt a hand touched his bulge, gosh he can feel his precum starts flowing on the tip.

“Tsukishima, patience.” Sakusa with a smug face.

Tsukishima knew what he needs to do, with the little amount of consciousness left to him he change into a sitting position and unbuckle Sakusa’s belt, pull down his pants together with his boxers. And from there rise Sakusa’s half hard cock, the size can be measured analogy to how hard he can spike a ball. Yes, you knew it, it’s a size that someone can brag about. Well not like Tsukishima was surprised. He threw a gaze to Sakusa before grabbing his length. The man groans by just that, Tsukishima then give kitten licks to the tip before he smeared it all over with his own saliva as lube. The obviously massive vein on Sakusa’s dick tenses as the performer open his small mouth as wide as he can then tried to take the full length. Tsukishima feels how Sakusa’s dick increased in size inside of him that almost choke him. It made the raven haired grab the blond’s locks, trying his best not to face fuck while blowing him. Tsukishima won’t lose a face with his techniques. He deepthroats Sakusa as much as he can he knew the man is already on his edge, Tsukishima pulled out and then started to work for Sakusa’s balls licking it while grabbing his length up for good access, lewd sounds echos in the dimmed room. Sakusa enjoying the view as he tried his best to catch his breath.

“Ughhh fuck... Tsukishima this feels the best, you are good at these you slut.” Sakusa groans.

Tsukishima goes back to sucking the other man. Sakusa made a discontented expression as he near his climax — his arms, neck and temple was visibly spasming. He can’t hold back anymore. Tsukishima was flabbergasted as Sakusa grabs his hair with both hand and started to perform irrumatio. He thrust his hard cock into Tsukishima’s mouth in and out, as gently as he can possibly do. A few more thrust and Tsukishima’s drool and tears are now mixed together as he tried his best not to pass out from suffocation, the extremeness of the situation didn’t make the blond yield. Sakusa clenched his jaw as he comes to Tsukishima’s face. Suppressing his own moans as he shudder. The blond under him looked wrecked as cum smeared all over his face and his lenses.

“Sorry I’ve gone too far.” Sakusa sincerely apologize.

Tsukishima was deprived of voice as he catch for air.

He wipes the cum on Tsukishima’s face, the blond looks so weak as he cup his cheeks, made Sakusa wants to violate him more. Sakusa remove his lenses, instead of wiping it he was enchanted by how aesthetically beautiful Tsukishima’s teary golden orbs are. He felt his heart skipped a beat. Oh god, will he get his heart robbed tonight? He hope not, they both knew this is a one time thing only.

He knew the meaning behind how Tsukishima glances at Kuroo widely different to how he reflects at the blond’s eyes.

Tsukishima’s face was inked pink from the get-go of events maybe because he is drunk. And now its tinted red after he face fucked him. He did best so he needs to be rewarded.

Tsukishima is now light headed, but still managed to be aware after hearing the clinging under him as Sakusa placed his thighs between his, working with his lower garments until Tsukishima is completely naked without even his glasses. It was a sight to behold especially Tsukishima’s long legs. Damn he got a boner all of a sudden after seeing those considering the fact that he just came moments ago, he grabs his thighs and mark his territory on Tsukishima while making sure it won’t damage his flawless legs, as he licks and sucks his shin, he doesn’t care about himself being a clean freak anymore not before a luxurious meal in front of him. Tsukishima moans as Sakusa savor him like a hungry beast he is.

He grabbed Tsukishima’s already hard length and started to jack him off. He gave him a fellatio too, to be fair. Funny because that was just an excuse because he really wanted to taste the main course apropos to what he said earlier at the bar, his ‘goal’. Tsukishima wails and spasm build all over him as Sakusa gave him a top notch blow job. He flinched when he felt Sakusa’s lubed finger probing his entrance as he shoots one finger in. He thrust a few times then shoves another finger in which made Tsukishima tightened like its begging for more.

“More put it in already... please.” Tsukishima protests.

“Oh little crow I will, just give me a second, I don’t wanna hurt you.” Sakusa then shoves another finger in. Three fingers pierced inside Tsukishima, Sakusa known as a monster he is as he can bend his wrist more than a normal human being can, just imagine how he can use this technique for finger fucking, it made the receiving end left out an erotically louder moan as he scissors inside.

“I’m... cum... nggg.” Tsukishima indistinctly spouts. He was about to come when Sakusa stopped and put a thumb on the tip of his length.

“Fuck... you... Sakusa... let me cum.” Tsukishima hums. As he didn’t manage to cum the whole night yet.

And for the first time that night and in forever he heard his name came out from Tsukishima’s plump lips. Of course your daddy got extravagantly horny at the moment again. He is head over heels to Tsukishima but he denies it to himself.

Sakusa grabbed Tsukishima’s knees and spread him open wider than before. He nudge his thick hard cock at the entrance and slowly thrust it inside, the tip little by little made its way in as Tsukishima’s pussy suck him all the way. Tsukishima grabbed at the sheets for support. And another thrust until Sakusa is completely in now. A paroxysm of pleasure send shivers to both of them. Sakusa started to thrust in a slow pace carefully probing for the blond’s sweet spot. As he licks Tsukishima’s now turned limp fingers.

“I didn’t know I will get a chance to play with this fingers on bed. One day I’ll challenged this sexy hands of yours to block my spikes.” As he continue to suck Tsukishima’s fingers while thrusting in his hole. He felt the rim of Tsukishima tightened.

“Your hole is the best!”

Sakusa halts as he hear thuds from the outside,it threatens his building orgasm to dissipate and he hates it, he get hold of it as he maintain his pace. His roommates are now home, base on the noise it was Bokuto and Atsumu. Probably drunk but still manage to come home. He didn’t expect for the two to come home tonight though. His walls are thick enough to suppress lewd sounds but not a fucking moan of course.

“hey Tsukishima, my teammates are just behind these walls so let us fuck in silence now huh.” Sakusa requests. Its not like they can stop, he isn’t still letting go of Tsukishima’s dick for him to come.

Sakusa thrust harder and faster, hitting the blond’s sweet potato. Tsukishima’s legs locked at Sakusa’s back not wanting to let go. They are covered with each others sweat the entire time but there no stopping as Sakusa vehemently hits Tsukishima’s prostate. He suck Tsukishima’s nipples, bites it in some occasion while he drills him open like a real alpha he is. Sakusa looked up to Tsukishima, he got curious how can the blond managed to silence himself.

The scene melted Sakusa’s heart as the blond under him struggle to conceal his own self with two of his hands muffled on his mouth. He watched Tsukishima’s chest shrinks and mounts. Sakusa hates it, he removed Tsukishima’s hands and place it on his shoulders.

“Grab at me.” He whisper as he continue lancing inside the blond.

“Fuck you... sadist.” Tsukishima protests as quiet as he can.

“Uhmm harder please... shit... remove your hand ughhh...I wanna cum.” Tsukishima can do nothing between either complain or beg as Sakusa dominated the whole of him.

Tsukishima is in a near passing out state his eyes are too heavy and his view of Sakusa from above him is too hazy now. Sakusa drives in a breakneck speed to fill each others’ thirst. Tsukishima can’t take it anymore he gave off a gratified moan, he doesn’t care if someone would hear him, he was too engrossed by the pleasure he is receiving from Sakusa.

“I’m doomed.” Sakusa worries but he can’t blame Tsukishima who’s almost just half conscious now.

Before even Tsukishima utter another erotic sound that will announce to the whole dorm that he is fucking with someone inside. He immediately shut the blond’s mouth with a kiss, he tightens, taste of alcohol almost faded already and what’s left was the taste of his own cum and their drools mixed. Their orgasm build perfectly with every movements as he cage Tsukishima in his perfectly formed triceps, damn. He released his restraint on the tip of Tsukishima’s throbbing cock and lets him shoot his cum on top of Sakusa’s abdomen. He felt Tsukishima shrinks down in relief. Sakusa parted their lips, before doing so, he made it sure that the blond already released his trembling moan as he massacre his mouth.

At the least Sakusa has the decency to pull out his colossal cock before he shoot his cum, Tsukishima’s lips are pressed in a thin line as he feel the other’s shaft retreats.

Sakusa clenched his jaw, while his eyes pressed shut off, his brows furrow. He slump just above Tsukishima after a healthy cum shot but not giving all his weight.

They did it once more with a different position. He extremely jackhammered Tsukishima and made him beg once more before their satisfaction skyrockets.

And for the last time that night he admires Tsukishima’s sleeping face, his incredibly long eye lashes that are always hidden behind his glasses, his flushed cheeks and damp lips, he met those lips once again and this time it was a chaste kiss he gave him before his own consciousness fades away.

Last time Sakusa checked the clock it was 3AM, he manage to woke up at 5AM as his athlete’s body clock. Feeling the warm bed, later he learned that Tsukishima left already.

From then Sakusa wasn’t able to sleep again, he didn’t even got to ask for Tsukishima’s contact at least. But why would he?

Why is he restless? It’s not like he expect for more after that. Definitely the blond as well knew it was just the famous ‘one night stand’ thingy.

He sips his coffee while he recall last night.

He jolted as he saw Atsumu still in his bed head, the mofo still managed to wake up this early, as expected from this seriously energetic volleyball player.

“As much as I know, you should be having hang over now?” Sakusa raise a brow.

“Ohh not really I didn’t drink that much...”

“In fact I am awake almost the whole night because of you dumbasses moaning to your hearts content inside your room...” Atsumu hums.

Sakusa almost spurts out his coffee. Did they? They tried their best to conceal it though.

“what’s with that reaction? Our walls aren’t that thick as your guts!” The setter continues as he sways his hands to jokingly hit the wall.

_Yes I knew it. I’m doomed._

Sakusa just shut up there not entertaining Atsumu’s tantrums. Until...

“whatever... I’m not telling Bokuto what happened, in exchange...”

Oh god Sakusa worries for what words will come next.

“Who got to top you last night? Is he better than me?” The question hits the final nail in the coffin as Atsumu throws a teasing grin at him.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they meet again? How? I want them too! This should be a one shot but my mind says noooo. 
> 
> Subscribe here to find out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


	2. What really happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man was left there staring at Tsukishima's back as it made its way, until he heard someone shouted... and saw Kuroo. 
> 
> "Kei wait!" Kuroo shouted but Tsukishima is out of reach.

Tsukishima busied himself to volleyball and school. Senior years was never meant easy for everyone, researches and thesis left and right. But for someone like him it is just a student thing. He never do cramming, he always finishes on time he has an organized gantt chart of things.

Autumn has ended turned into Winter now. Another season had passed since that night with Sakusa. He is rational enough to think that — that one night with Black Jackal's spiker ended like every other come and go scenario. He left the room having gloomy memories of what really happened. All that he remembered was the other man's eyes full of fury. Drunk sex it is in conclusion for him.

Everyone in Sendai Frogs team was requested to gather at the gym for some reason no one knows, so Tsukishima mixes with his team's crowd. He maintained his wide distance to Koganegawa who is utterly noisy as always, greeting everyone on his reach.

"Everyone listen, today we will be having visitors from Japan Volleyball Association recruitment team." The coach says loud enough for them to hear.

"They are currently searching for potential players who would join Japan's National team and luckily they got their eyes on us." The coach proudly announced.

They gone all the way to Tokyo just for that match, the visitors arrived and are watching on the sidelines. He doesn't pay attention to them he just played like he always do. Tsukishima never at the slightest athirst for a National level team, inasmuch as he just wants to play steadily.

The match went well, they won. Tsukishima is still in his glory. He made his way out of the gym its not like he wants to be picked, if he is, then it's good? If not, then it's fine too.

"Hey number 17, Tsukishima Kei." Echoed a familiar voice from his back.

He turned stiff just hearing it. He knew that voice he can't be mistaken. He reluctantly turn to get a view.

It was Kuroo Tetsuro.

Who is he to Tsukishima Kei?

It's like every memories come rushing back to Tsukishima. That day when the freak duo's match ended was the first time in two years that he saw Kuroo again.

Every step Kuroo takes feels like forever, the world turned into slo-mo.

Two years before that they parted their way painfully. Painful, because Tsukishima didn't have a choice — painful because he felt left out, most of all it shattered his heart into pieces when Kuroo broke up with him because the man can't handle a long distance relationship. Tsukishima negates the idea but what can he do? He can't be the only one holding tight in their relationship. All these happened after the raven-haired went abroad to pursue the opportunity he was given.

"Kei, its been a long time." Kuroo sheepishly reach out a hand for Tsukishima.

He accepted the hand shake, concealing how his hands are trembling. Calloused and warm, still felt familiar against his — _hands that once held him but not anymore_.

"Kuroo... san, I didn't expect to see you here, how are you?" Wow, those are his first words after he was left and set aside by this man.

It melted Tsukishima's heart, he still have a lot of questions for Kuroo. He should be mad at him, but here he is, he can't even muster a straight face.

"Let us set that aside for later, first, can I treat you for a coffee?" Kuroo asked.

Kuroo ordered his favorite coffee, he knew how addicted Tsukishima to coffee is. He knew him well.

Tsukishima just sat there, watching as snow made stacks on the windowsill — as a calming music plays that adds to the ambiance of the cold winter.

Kuroo sure was left there staring at Tsukishima, he is still as mesmerizing as ever. His cheeks are flushed by the cold and a scarf was neatly wrapped around him.

Kuroo clears his throats.

"Kei, you improved a lot, your blocks are really impenetrable now." Kuroo starts.

Tsukishima cocked his head back to face Kuroo. So they are going to talk about volleyball, what did he expect though.

"Thanks. I should be congratulating you, looks like you got what you always wanted." Tsukishima answered apathetic.

That was a vague remark sent to Kuroo. But he understand it well.

He reach for Tsukishima's hand that was resting on the table making his on top of the blond's knuckles.

It made Tsukishima flinch in the familiar warmth and touch, it send his heart thumping like a feral beast inside his chest. Memories appeared to him like a nightmare as he remember one scenario in his life that he regrets the most - that day in the airport as he hold Kuroo’s hand tight not wanting to let go. There is something that whispers behind his mind that if he free Kuroo’s hand it would be the end for them. The scene was inevitable, realizing it is only him grabbing those hands tight as Kuroo can be seen waiting for Tsukishima to just let go. Then Tsukishima free Kuroo’s hand, the last gesture was Kuroo kissing the back of his trembling hand as he say _“Don’t worry Kei, I’ll call you from time to time. Remember I love you and I know you’ll wait for me.”_

It is not long until he received a message from Kuroo saying “Let’s stop this already, I don’t want _you_... _us_ to suffer.” 

Its like the world fall apart, Kuroo was his first love, he never knew how much love would bring him genuine happiness was in tenfold painful when its in the other way around.

Yeah I waited for you and now I am still standing on the same ground, _reluctantly_.

"Kei, I'm sorry. I know how much I've hurt you. I want us to have a fresh start." He goes to the point, he wanted to have a good talk with his ex boyfriend after he landed but didn't get the chance, he knew well Tsukishima plays for Sendai Frogs so he went with the recruitment team after hearing the plans. Kuroo's brows are sewn together.

"Enough with the bullshit." Tsukishima jerk his hands off to Kuroo's.

Kuroo was left flabbergasted.

"What fresh start are you talking about?". Tsukishima frowns, making sure he got his point.

"I miss you so much Kei, give me another chance."

"You don't get to decide this time Kuroo-san." Tsukishima hollers with an annoyed smirk.

Relationships weren't made for just one to decide, they should be at it together. Tsukishima was doing just fine, taking his steps forward. And there reappeared the man from his past. Spouting things that are too much for him to process.

There he is again he thought he broke the chain that restraints him but no, it is still there rusting — hurting him.

"I have to go. Thanks for the coffee." He should make his way out there before his tears made it visible for Kuroo.

He scurried out the establishment fast, aware that Kuroo is just steps behind him.

Him and Kuroo had been together since that Tokyo training camp not until Tsukishima entered college and the former captain made his way to the US. Leaving Tsukishima like a stray cat that has nothing to say, didn't even get the chance to voice out his opinion. Kuroo got to decide just like that.

His eyes turned red holding back his tears as he walk fast facing the ground, he bumped into someone, he bows for apology not making himself interested who it was.

The man was left there staring at Tsukishima's back as it made its way, until he heard someone shouted... and saw Kuroo.

"Kei wait!" Kuroo shouted but Tsukishima is out of reach.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did they just bumped into?  
> Let us have mercy to Tsukki.
> 
> Next chapter we will be getting some kind of action again. *wink
> 
> Subscribe to the story for next chapters. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	3. It is already something else...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would he always meet Tsukishima in his downfall state, if not alone in a trance - drunk - crying? This is the third time...

Sakusa was left there standing out in the cold astonished by how destiny plotted to strike him again.

Tokyo is such a vast city, Sakusa never expected at the least to be seeing this man from Miyagi again after a season's time - who just got out from the shop where he planned on buying a drink to warm his insides.

There's no scaping the situation, why would he though. He prepared himself as Tsukishima made his way near him, they can at least exchange greetings like the casual. How would he react? Should he reach out a hand? Oh god, unaware that he is panicking and if he knows he would hit himself because that was so uncool of him. Oops! A cloud of idea appeared on top of him. He won't let this opportunity slip away.

After the shared night with Tsukishima, knowing that they are both drunk, it is odd that Sakusa can remember every details of it. How satisfying it was that it set his bars too high.

He fish inside his pockets and jerk out his phone. Yes, he's gonna ask the crow desperately for his email or anything that would serve as a medium of communication. It is awfully cold to where he was standing but the excitement of the situation brings warmth to his core. Like a chimney getting enough fire to serve its purpose.

Puffs of freezing air was made visible as Tsukishima approaches him unconsciously. Sakusa knew it is a very impolite way to just ask someone on the streets. But who cares again, he needs to calm his nerves every time scenarios of that damn one-night stand appears on him and surge his thoughts like a crazy storm. In anyway he thought this might help before he became a real crackbrain.

Tsukishima was warmly dressed but his thick clothes can never hide how his cheeks are tinted red and of course this thirsty eyes for the radiant boy would not skip a moment to gleam at the view. His target is just few strides away. Sakusa was about to approach him but unexpectedly Tsukishima just bumped into him.

"I'm sorry." Tsukishima bows for apology not even meeting his eyes. And worst not even looking up and realizing it was him, Sakusa, he just hit his shoulders with.

He was dumbfounded. There is something wrong to the blond's voice, it rasped against his ears. He just confirmed his suspicions when he saw the man immediately brush off the back of his arm to his eyes - he was crying.

Why would he always meet Tsukishima in his downfall state, if not alone in a trance - drunk - crying? This is the third time and he can't do anything to at least comfort him. It brought guilt to him that he once took advantage of the situation. He admits it that night he did.

Thoughts somersault inside of him, not being an opportunist this time he should at the least watch out where Tsukishima would be heading into, Tokyo is a brisker city compared to Miyagi, seeing the state he is in, it is enough for Sakusa to worry.

He was about to take steps and follow Tsukishima's fading back. Until...

"Kei wait!"

He saw Kuroo panting as he called out for Tsukishima. The plan to trail the crying crow was put into a halt and later on was dismissed because Kuroo made his own way to follow the blond unaware of his presence too.

Sakusa just stand there with eyes wide open.

He pryed his eyes to them as they made a dramatic scene. Simulating his own conclusions, he knew nothing of what happened between the two in the past, but the signs are enough for him to conclude that they've been or they are in a romantic relationship. It made a lunge occur inside Sakusa, that feeling weirded him. He slouched still holding his phone that didn't serve its purpose.

"Hey Omi-kun! What yah doing just standing out here, it is freezing hurry inside." Atsumu on the trail of him.

It is oddly exasperating that he felt like he loses a match or worst. The thought of not bothering Tsukishima again appeared to him, Kuroo was there he doesn't want to add at the spice of things anymore, this is just Sakusa trying, he doesn't know if he could. Funny that it was like moving on to someone who isn't even yours from the get-go. If Atsumu learned about his lovesick that jackass would surely laugh at his face - wait what 'lovesick'? He brushed his palm removing the thought like it was clearly written in the air. His braincells must have frozen from the cold, it seems like its functions aren't that normal, producing weird thoughts - in conclusion he needs coffee.

Speaking of the devil. Atsumu snorts as he watch over Sakusa in his trance. They are both seated inside the establishment now.

"What's funny?" Sakusa frowns as he sips his coffee in a disposable fancy container.

"Your face." Atsumu jokes.

"I am not in the mood to ride your craziness this time." Sakusa raises a brow crossing his arms against his chest.

"Then ride me later baby, easy." Atsumu retorts.

Atsumu must have been deprived of pleasure in his fast life that he mentions it every damn minute to Sakusa.

"You shut up or I'll force you to?" Sakusa might be losing his stoic expression dealing with Atsumu's gross thoughts.

"Yah sadist, why ask now? Yah always force me to, remember?" Atsumu is witty when it comes to this.

"Fuck you!" Sakusa hollers.

"Yeah later." Then he sent a wink to Sakusa.

Oh god when will Atsumu shut his mouth?

Sadist he says? It reminds him of Tsukishima once again. He called him that if he is not mistaken it annoys him that the blond always find a way to the recesses of his mind.

It never felt like before, not as satisfying — not as spine wrecking — not as electrifying. Though sex is something meant to be pleasurable at all cost.

Maybe it is too early for him to conclude about Atsumu seems to be not enough for him anymore - poor Atsumu. They have this kind of relationship since they joined the Black Jackals. They are each other's fubu. Filling each other's needs every time they want to. They are just doors away so it was fun for them. But things had changed.

Maybe Sakusa hates to be pinned down now?

"Hey! What is wrong with ya?" Atsumu frowns pinning Sakusa against the wall after giving him a searing kiss. "I took a shower before this though?"

Sakusa just averted his gaze.

"Nothing..."

Atsumu's fist his hand on the wall.

"Omi I've been holding my thoughts all this time. But now you are obviously not in the mood." Atsumu smug.

"Oh you noticed, good, that was so genius of you." Sakusa smirks.

"Come on, let us get ya in the mood." Atsumu hums, as he burry his lips on his neck and slowly undress the both of them.

"'Tsumu try hard, I have my hopes high." He tempted his setter.

"Oh fuck you Omi." Astumu felt challenged all of a sudden, like how they rival to who will get the most number of aces inside the court.

Atsumu threw him on the bed. Ferocious eyes met his, the kind he only sees during matches. He pins him down, holding both of Sakusa's wrists sprawled on either side. Clad only with their boxers on now.

The setter dives in for kiss once again. They both taste like the coffee they drank just moments ago.

"Enough with the kiss, no kissing this time." Sakusa protests.

"What the fuck I am not buying that!" His possessiveness on bed is something that Sakusa hates. The first time he experienced this side of Atsumu, he almost punch him in the face but later on he got used to it.

Atsumu continue kissing his wing spiker. Lips parted to gasp for air. Sakusa never in his wildest dreams had ever imagined that he will be hanging out with someone as crack head as this setter, if he is north then the dumbass on top of him is south - absolute opposites.

He reflected a vexed expression to how Atsumu still kisses him on the lips even though he told him not to.

"You know what 'Tsumu..."

"What yer in the mood now?" As Atsumu continue to foreplay his torso.

"The moment I met you I am really sure that I want to spend—..."

"Oh that sounds romantic." Atsumu interrupted Sakusa's sentence.

"... spend my whole life 'without' you." Sakusa continues.

Atsumu halts to whatever he is doing after hearing that, he stare venomously to the eyes of the man under him.

He would either walk out of the room and not talk to Sakusa for a week or he'll fuck the consciousness out of him.

He chose the latter.

"You deserve a punishment for hurting my feelings." Atsumu made it sounds like it is just him spouting dirty talks. But in the depths of him he kinda feel it is more of a fact rather than a joke.

Atsumu aggressively spread open and pleasure Sakusa until he moans and the vexed look on his face turned into a wrecked one.

Sakusa won't be yielding, he wants Atsumu under him, his pride whispers that he needs to make a show for this setter. He flips Atsumu down.

"You asshole, I won't let you go your way!" Sakusa made them two change positions gripping Atsumu's tensed biceps with all his force as he pressed him down the mattress.

He rides and drives Atsumu placing the setter's shaft between him. Damn Atsumu got caught in the situation as he arch his head against the pillows, lips pressed in a thin line as he comes.

Sakusa pants as Atsumu dominates him once again, half of his consciousness betrayed and left him. The man is still so satisfying with his strategies on bed, core filled with pleasure. He takes it back what he thought earlier that Atsumu was not enough. And a foggy image of Tsukishima appeared on him again, trying to seek for explanation why? Maybe it is not just a fuck thing what he is feeling for the blond - it is already something else.

He can't get it out of his mind the miserable image of the man he once slept with. He never felt like this to anyone before, it confuses him, he isn't sure of what kind of feelings is developing inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atsusaku will join the fray!  
> Added their spice for comparison purposes how Sakusa tops and bottom, and how he felt about it.
> 
> Following chapters will be the clash of the ravens! 
> 
> Subscribe for updates to this story.  
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!  
> Thank you!


	4. An attempt from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kei! Say this ends and I will not appear in front of you anymore... please." - Kuroo

  
It is _**pain**_ that Tsukishima all remembered there is to them with Kuroo. Sadly the love was completely eaten by pain now - an absolutely frightening thing that can happen. 

For someone in his shoes, it is never easy to just forgive. 

_Kuroo once left him_. 

Kuroo didn't know how much he suffered, the four walls of his room is the only witness how much he tried his best to bear it all. He cried whispering words of comfort to his pillow damped with tears. Not having a choice to confront someone who is oceans away.

_He can do that again._

Tsukishima is afraid that he might feel again the suffocation that smothered him during those times. If he give in to Kuroo's offer and things in the past would happen like an exact dejavu.

Tsukishima lost his trust to Kuroo.

He understand it well and support Kuroo for his ambitions in life. He wanted to be the best for him. That was the first time he fell in love and he wanted it also the last time with the same man. He gave him everything - the first time he felt someone's lips against his it was a feeling so strange. The first time Kuroo held him like a fragile thing he is as he melted to the man's presence. He made a lot of first time with Kuroo, as how the man taught him like a new born child. The last worst thing that can only happen to their relationship was Kuroo being the weak one. Him being the first to let go.

He just knew one thing. _That_ time his love for Kuroo was greater than the man's love for him. 

He waited for nothing inside those two years. 

  
And now Kuroo wants them back together as it is in the man's convenience again. 

Only a fool can get caught to that, he thought.

The memories just made Tsukishima laugh to himself. Last time he met Kuroo he didn't give him a chance to reach him anymore. 

"Nice one Tsukki!" Koganegawa pat him on the back as he made his way inside the gym. 

"What is it this time Kogane-kun?" He apathetically ask their setter trying to interest himself at the situation. He told Kogane so many times to stop calling him that but later on he grew tired of always reminding him.

"Hey Kogane! You parrot shut your mouth, it is not your story to tell." Mad dog, Kyoutani shouts at Kogane. 

"Ok sorry!" Kogane placing his hands in the air sign that he yielded.

Whatever his loud teammates are talking about he'll know soon for sure. He wants to hear it to someone more understandable not to this crack head.

They gather as soon as their coach made his entrance. 

"I got an invitation letter from Japan Volleyball Association. And luckily Tsukishima-kun was invited to join the National Team." Sendai Frogs' coach made his announcement smiling proudly to him. 

Tsukishima doesn't know how will he react. He is happy, but at some point he got nervous. This is a great opportunity for him to grow more and surely his family especially Akiteru would be so happy to hear the news and would brag about it to the whole clan. At the other side of his mind it means dealing and facing with Kuroo again. Another obstacle he needs to work with. It is a no brainer that he would join, he doesn't want to disappoint his coach and his team. 

"Tsukishima-kun, you'll be signing a contract to them and will attend a training camp, don't know yet how long that will be. You'll need to synchronize your play with the others." 

_Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Now that he remember it, Sakusa if he is not mistaken is still playing for the National team. The instant realization send panic inside of him. The thing that happened between them was already sent to the very back of his mind that was too occupied of Kuroo. He never slept with a man other than Kuroo - Sakusa was his first time with another man. And it felt so unfamiliar.

"Yes coach." Tsukishima answered, trying to calm the thoughts that are somersaulting in his mind.

No, he shouldn't be worrying about it. For sure Sakusa forgot that happened already and they were both wasted that time - Tsukishima as he tried to make reasons and excuses.

Another uncomfortable thought to deal with. 

"This sounds for celebration!" The ever energetic Koganegawa broke Tsukishima in his trance.

"I am allowing it but please not too much. You need to take good care of your bodies." The coach state his waver. 

"Yush! Tsukki there is no excuses this time we are throwing this for you." Kogene assuring that he will join.

The inevitable gathering is now pressed play.

After changing into warm clothes he drag his feet to the place everyone agreed. 

"Cheers for our Middle Blocker! Congrats I will ask for your autograph later." Koganegawa as he lifted his drink then everyone followed the gesture. 

He chose the same drink from that night he met Sakusa. It was the only liquor that can satisfy his taste buds other than coffee.

Now that he think about it. He doesn't want it but memories of Sakusa kissing him made its appearance as he plays his lips with the rim of his liquor glass. He remember it tasted nothing but alcohol and ecstasy. He can't be drunk with just the first glass but it gives him shiver how he remember the wavy haired man caressing his skin beneath his clothes. That ended up for them breaking boundaries and doing more. He left his apartment that morning holding on to the thought that they will not cross their paths again. 

But unfortunately that thought was nothing but a piece of makeshift comfort now.

He was in a trance when his phone that was stuffed inside his pocket vibrated. Maybe it is Akiteru hearing the news already. 

He frowns when he saw the name, for he just duplicted all his contacts when he change phones.

 **Kuroo** : 9:47 pm  
Congrats Kei.

Seen 9:48 pm

He ignored it. He doesn't want to be polite as much as to say 'thank you'. And how the hell did this man get his new number.

 **Kuroo** : 9:48 pm  
Just wanna say I have nothing to do about you being chosen.

Seen 9:48 pm

The last text made Tsukishima smug. 

_Of course it's because I am doing my best!_

He thought that was the last text until his phone beams again. 

**Kuroo** : 9:50 pm  
Will you meet me outside, please.

He was surprised by the last message Kuroo sent. He told his teammates he'll just step out for a while. He made his way out trying to make himself calm. What kind of face will he put up in front of him? He isn't sure of his feelings, his heart betraying what his mind is trying to educate it.

He settle with the thought of him showing Kuroo that _I am not the same Kei from the past._

He found Kuroo on the alley between the bars that was lit by bronze light from the street lamps. The snow is pouring heavy and he was there waiting for Tsukishima.

"What are you doing here?" He starts showing no concern to how the man was trembling in cold.

"I... just want to see you Kei." Kuroo answer, trembling in between those lines as pile of snow starts to form in his broad shoulders.

"I'm on the opposite so please don't bother me anymore." He stated in a calm manner. Words Tsukishima tried his best to bring out. He wasn't even sure if he agree to himself.

"Kei please... hear me out. Punish me but not in this way." 

Tsukishima just remain silent not meeting the man's eyes. 

Punishment? It made him grit his teeth and clench his jaw, that he appear to be a punishment for Kuroo. 

He took his first step to head back inside but another word from Kuroo put him into halt.

"Is this really the end?... for us?" He can sense all the emotions coming out from Kuroo's words like they stick to it. 

Tsukishima wants to laugh after hearing it. He would like to remind this man that he was the one who ended them a long time ago. But he did nothing of that.

Does his life with Kuroo's existence now reached its conclusion for real?

Silence is the only answer he provided for Kuroo as he fist his hand beside him. He wasn't sure to himself if that means yes or no to both of them.

He was about to head inside not saying a word when cold hands of Kuroo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Kei say it!" Kuroo's voice is now covered with aggression as he shakes Tsukishima from his wrist.

That moment he met Kuroo's eyes again after a long time. It reflects a yearning expression as those murky eyes invades the depth of his soul. 

"I can read you like a book Kei!" He stated in fury. 

"Say it Kei! Say this ends now." Kuroo's brow furrow and tears started to bead down the man's cheeks.

Ironic. It is really ironic what Kuroo is doing to him now.

Tsukishima still can't manage a word of defense. He was pulled into Kuroo's shadow now, he can feel the man's warm breath fans his face.

"Kei! Say this ends and I will not appear in front of you anymore... please." This is the first time Tsukishima see Kuroo in tears, he felt a jab in his chest at the sight of the man showing his weak side in front of him.

"Say it... Im begging you!" Kuroo's voice was louder now, it can be heard inside the establishment if not for the loud music. It didn't register to Tsukishima that the man was begging it was more of a command.

He can't muster up a courage to say yes or no, he isn't someone who give tentative decisions. But it is odd that he can't say no this time. His tears fall down relinquishing all the feelings he's been holding back and added to the cold that he is feeling on his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a ' **no** ' Kei!" Kuroo cupped Tsukishima's face with his now warm hands and for the first time in two years the man met his lips again.

Tsukishima just stand there stiff not knowing if he would return the intimacy or not. Lips that still felt so familiar against his - lips that once taste sweet without any boundaries. He hang on Kuroo's lips as the man ravish him waiting for him to respond, inviting him to drown with the man's now damp lips but Kuroo got nothing. Kuroo hustle the kiss in vexation. It might felt like home for Kuroo but not for Tsukishima his heart grew stone cold.

Tsukishima doesn't want things to happen this way. His lips tensed against the man's. Kuroo grunt in annoyance as he tilted his head to amp the kiss his hands grew firm on Tsukishima's face. Tears of them both still races to one another which first to hit the ground as bits of snow melts to the warmth of their bodies.

Kuroo forces his way inside Tsukishima's mouth, his tongue now working to goad the blond to join him. Kuroo still got nothing in response, he coerced Tsukishima in compliance as his face scrunch in aggravation. The situation was suffocating for the blond, this needs to stop before he choke to passing out. He squirm in attempt to scape, thrashing his hands to Kuroo's chest as an obvious remark that he disagree to what's happening. But Kuroo overpowered him, the man still owns a bigger build and he grew more aggressive. Tsukishima now bury his fingers into the man's arms trying to make him stop but his jacket is too thick. When Kuroo parted his lips from him to gasp for air. He didn't waste any second to throw a slap on the man's face. 

Kuroo was stunned and petrified by Tsukishima's actions. The blond looked wrecked from crying when Kuroo realized that he did something horrible.

"Kei... I'm sorry." Kuroo as he tried to reach and comfort him. 

"Don't... don't touch me." Tsukishima’s trembling voice as he shook his head in defense. He wasted no time and left the man to where he found him. 

Tsukishima stare at his palms the moment he found an isolated place where he sheltered himself. He can’t believe he did that to Kuroo. It may be late but he realized that was not how Kuroo used to kiss him, it was entirely different.

(to be continued)

  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch :( 
> 
> Im sorry the update took so long. I will accept some fuel of motivation. 
> 
> Tell me how you feel about this in the comments. :(


	5. Intruder to secrets, intruder to rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I saw you that day…”
> 
> “Wearing a cardigan and plain white shirt…” - Atsumu

Nights felt so long for Tsukishima lately, his last encounter with Kuroo is one of the reason to blame. Kuroo deserved to be slapped but it still stings for Tsukishima, that didn’t bring him to calm his thoughts of the man. It became worst - him and Kuroo. Not submitting to Kuroo that night might already bring conclusion to the man, maybe. And another thing that’s been bringing weight to him is the upcoming training camp.   
  
It’s been set on the cards, Tsukishima drag his own self to the inevitable training camp, saying it will last a week. A week that might appear more than that for him. The thought of not wanting to be chosen as middle blocker made its way in his mind, but there is no stopping now that he already signed the contract.  
  
Counting sheeps wasn’t enough to bring him to sleep. Knowing tomorrow, he’ll be dealing to his new set of teammates, thought of Hinata all lovey dovey with Kageyama - being as loud as Koganegawa or even higher with another tier made him massaged his temple. There’s also Ushijima whom he last encountered during the Nationals qualifying round. Bokuto and Atsumu whom he fought inside the court as well. Except for Sakusa he didn’t meet him through playing the said sports, it was the unexpected of all the unexpected - he met him on a whole new different platform.   
  
The thought made Tsukishima’s face scrunch in exasperation.   
  
He heaves a deep breath, furrowing his brow as he composes himself.   
  
_I am not being myself._   
  
Just like that Tsukishima turned to his usual calm self. It may appear like a defense mechanism but it’s just him being him.  
  
He squinted, neatly packing his belongings, counting his set of training clothes if he stuffed enough of it in his duffel bag when his phone came to light.  
  
Yamaguchi 1:20 pm  
“Good luck on your training.”   
  
Seen 1:20pm  
  
Yamaguchi whom he always lean into if he have problems, but this time Tsukishima just keep the things to himself for the mean time. Yamaguchi knew things between him and Kuroo and if he will come to know what happened last time, Yamaguchi will come rushing to him almost exaggerated in asking if he is fine.  
  
It was not a message Yamaguchi would expect a reply from him so he just stuffed his phone in his pocket.  
  
It annoys him that he needed to bring thicker clothes than usual for it is still a transition between winter and spring seasons and peculiarly they have a scheduled training.   
  
The training camp was sponsored by Japan Volleyball Association. Tsukishima wouldn’t be surprised if he will see Kuroo, all he wanted was peace of mind to be able to focus his blockings.  
  
Arriving at the venue alone was enough for Tsukishima to becalm himself. The place owns a wide entrance alongside it are dome buildings where he expected they will be playing to one of those.  
  
“Tsukishima! Long time no see!” Judging from the voice it was Hinata.  
  
“I’m really excited to play with you again! Have you found your quarters?” The shrimpy asked.  
  
“Obviously not.”   
  
“Shh. You never change saltyshima.” Kageyama’s first word to him.  
  
Sensing the two isn’t going to help him find his assigned room he made his way just giving the freak duo a nod that he’ll be taking his leave.  
  
The room’s ambiance and smell is nice. Kind of cold but the heater will do the job he thought. Large enough for one person with oddly _two beds_? But that delighted Tsukishima at the least he has a place to shut the outside world. After arranging his things in the cabinet he headed outside and went to where some of the players are.  
  


They play three on three, randomly they form teams, Tsukishima’s hands turned numb against Bokuto’s spikes. Most of his teammates especially those who are from another prefecture like him, Hinata and Kageyama are allowed to go to the venue the night before the training starts. He expected for Bokuto, one of the volleyball maniacs, to be wasting no time in wanting to do some spikes, so yes, even he is just from Tokyo he enthusiastically went on after hearing Tsukishima will be present.

“Nice Tsukki! As expected from my disciple!” Bokuto's smiles are as wide as ever.

“Bokuto-san? We have a long day to be doing spikes and blocks tomorrow so let us reserve it for now.” Tsukishima, the fact that an hour or two sitting inside the train exhausted him.

“Well, I am looking forward… tomorrow we will be able to play with everyone.”

Tsukishima just heaves a heavy sigh knowing he’ll be meeting everyone tomorrow.

“ahhh! I don’t wanna sleep yet! My roommate might not be arriving tonight!

Tsukishima just ignore what Bokuto said and made his way out going to his quarters. It is nice that the room he is staying has a hotel-like set up with its own bathrooms inside. After taking a shower he hurried himself to the cafeteria for dinner. He took his time chewing his food. Until someone approached him.

“Aren’t ya eating less?”

Hearing whom the familiar voice came from made Tsukishima regret eating outside, he would rather eat in his room. He didn’t play with him earlier, so this man might just have arrived now.

“Ya need to eat more, you’re so thin.”

Tsukishima hearing that made him raise an eyebrow. What does this man want?

“Here take this.” Placing a yogurt in front of his platter.

“Ya know tomorrow you’ll be blocking a lot of spikes maybe from my sets.” Says with a smug face, putting his palm to support his chin on the table.

Tsukishima knew this guy since he’s been a part of the National team. But he wonders why is this guy acting so casual with him, though he knew this guy is someone really talkative.

“Oh sorry for bugging ya now, I don’t have a company and I can’t afford spoiling my mouth shutting up.”

“If you want someone to talk to, go ask Bokuto-san or Hinata.” Tsukishima suggest monotonous.

“No… not Bokuto he’ll just ask me to set for him. And definitely not Hinata when his boyfriend is around.”

“Sorry but chitchats are not my thing.” Tsukishima standoffishly says.

“ohh yah know the purpose of this camp right? We should get to know each other.”

“I know and it should be done on the court. I’ll be going now it’s late.” Tsukishima arranging his dishes and stepping to head back in his room. Until he heard the man speaks again.

“I saw you that day…”

“Wearing a cardigan and plain white shirt…”

He was put into a halt after hearing it, he might be pertaining to the victory party.

“Probably because I was invited by your teammates.” He said not turning his back to whom he was talking with.

“…no, what I mean was, I saw you that morning, heading outside our dorm.” That hits a nail to Tsukishima, he’s been stroked by it deep.

They’ve been caught. This added to the anxiety that has been lining up in him, all these time he thought that what happened only exist between him and Sakusa.

He wishes to make excuses but it would just make things worse. So he made his usual escape dialogue. “None of your business.”

“Oh yeah you are right, I just wanna tell ya, that’s it.”

“Miya-san, as you can see we are drunk that night so yeah that’s it, and don’t ever mention it again.” Yes, it is Atsumu he is talking into. Intriguing Atsumu with his usual smug face on.

“So you didn’t deny it.”

“What’s the purpose of denying it, you already said you saw me. And I am also sure you knew what we did.” Tsukishima now face Atsumu towering in front of the setter.

“Oh I admire ya being honest and straight to the point. Well ya might be wondering where is that guy now, last time I talked to him he doesn’t have plans on going tonight.” Atsumu shrugging.

“I didn’t ask.” He just said, now not stopping on his way heading to his room, it’s really late so he just wants to sleep after digesting.

The very moment he stepped inside his room, he is pretty sure he was sensing someone’s presence. It was dark so he immediately reaches for the switch but he stopped the moment he saw someone laying on one of the beds. He probes who the guy might be, he seems to be sleeping already, having his head pressed against one of the pillows that rendered for Tuskishima wasn’t able to see his face, his body also wrapped with the blanket - until he saw a pair of jersey, it owns a strong color of red like those of Nekoma but he didn’t see the number because it was folded. Knowing this guy has the duplicate keys, he just concluded that he don't get to solo the room and the man is one of his soon to be teammates, maybe? It is rude to turn the lights on to know who these man is. He just made his way to his bed plopping himself, he isn’t comfortable at first - knowing there is a stranger just next to him. The thought of Atsumu knowing his should be ultimate secret added to the burden of him not being able to sleep. He regret being careless that day, he should have been more careful.

As he grew tired of the thoughts cartwheeling inside his mind, the smell of the fabric comforts and lull him to sleep as he face the window side of the room. The feeling of the stranger sleeping next to his bed turned familiar as night goes deep.

Tsukishima was woken up by the noise of the shower, it is still dark maybe 5:00 in the morning only the light coming from under the door of the bathroom shines through the room. He made it off to bed heading his way for the bathroom just outside the room. Not turning on the lights he made it past the busy bathroom along the main door then he heard, the shower turned off, the clicking of the bathroom door open. Tsukishima unconsciously turned his head back, for the reason that he has been curious who his roommate is, it is a silhouette of a man almost the same height as him but a bigger built, it seems oddly familiar to Tsukishima. As the beams of light reached the man with his body drenched in water and his black hair sopping wet, Tsukishima's eyes widen realizing who the man is.

_Why is he here? of all people?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think was that intruder in his room? 
> 
> (Sorry the update took so long.)


	6. Author’s Note **

Sorry for not updating for so long. So much stuffs to do in University. I would like to inform those who are following this story that I am NOT abandoning “Mesmerized”.


End file.
